Lady Francis and Lord Arthur
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: What does every attractive man want to do in his life at least once? Well, for one Francis Bonnefoy, it's to become a Pop-star! First installment of the 'France Becomes a Pop-star' series.


**A/N: Okay, so I was watching the awesome work of The Key of Awesome on YouTube (they're a group of people who make and film some of the best song parodies out there) and I was inspired by some of their songs to make a little random fic. Now, this is purely for laughs, so don't flame on me for this being stupid. **

**It's supposed to be. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything by Himaruya Hidekazu or The Key of Awesome.**

* * *

It was a bad day when England, France, America, and Canada were sitting down to dinner in the romantic nation's dining room. They had talked about this and that, eaten some good food, and actually managed not to have a conflict.

So... Why was this a bad day?

Well...

"Mon chéres!" Francis began, holding up his glass of wine. "I have an announcement for you all!" England sighed before replying,

"Have you finally decided to check yourself into rehab? Because they did _wonders_ for Tiger Woods." France huffed, allowing Alfred's laughs to subside, and then he chuckled,

"No, my loves... I, Francis Bonnefoy, have decided to become..." He paused for dramatic effect, "A music artist!!"

The room was silent before Arthur burst into laughter, falling out of his seat from hysterics. France frowned,

"And why are you laughing, mon amour?" Arthur looked up at his lover before he began laughing again. Meanwhile, America was seriously thinking about this.

"You know... It might not be such a bad idea!" Canada blinked for a second,

"What?"

"What?!" England shot up from his place on the floor. America smiled, nodding,

"Yeah... Yeah, it could just work! Lots of people have been successfully getting into the music scene now of days!!" Canada scoffed,

"Yeah, just look at America's favorite hermaphrodite, eh." Alfred turned and yelled,

"Lady GaGa's not a damn hermaphrodite!! She proved that in her 'Telephone' video!!" The North American twins began fussing and arguing, so England had to try and break them up. Meanwhile, Francis was smiling as he thought,

_'Lady GaGa, hm?'_

* * *

England was peacefully sleeping in his bed back at his house, visions of unicorns, fairies, and sugarplums in his head. All of a sudden, he was tossed out of bed with only a yelp coming from him as he fell on the floor. The blonde looked around before asking, "What the bloody hell?!"

Standing by him was France, the rose-wielding nation smiling away. "You bloody Frog!! I'll kill you if you don't let me get back to--"

"Time is of the essence, mon amour!!" France laughed, grabbing England's arm and whisking him away to...

"A recording studio?" England blinked as France led him through one of Alfred's recording studios. When they got to a certain room, Francis shoved Arthur in before haphazardly stripping off the gentleman's clothes and forcing him into... "What the hell is this?!?!" He yelled as he looked at his new clothes; something that looked like a white, skimpy version of an outfit that he would have worn in the sixties.

"You need it for the music video, mon amour!!" Francis chuckled. England made the mistake of looking over and screamed as he saw his lover in what could best be described as nothing but scanty, white bandages and a pair of over-sized sunglasses. "On y va (Let us go)!" France cheered, dragging England away to another room.

As far as Arthur could gather, France was forcing him into some ridiculous publicity stunt or video. A couple of other countries were there, but he didn't have time to ask any questions before France set him in one corner of the weirdly decorated room. Honestly, it looked like an all-white version of the movie 'Saw' and the Mad Hatter's tea party had a baby.

"France, you git, tell me what the hell is going on!!" England screamed, then he added, "And give me back my clothes!!" France ignored him and called to Seychelles, who was working the camera,

"Start it up, darling!" The girl nodded, turning on the camera and pointing it towards the two. England gasped,

"What?!"

"Just read the teleprompter!" France got into position before the music started up...

* * *

_"Lady Francis!"_ France called out as Canada was pushing him through a hallway in a wheel-chair. England almost wanted to ask when the scene changed but needed to read the teleprompter.

_"And Lord Arthur?"_ France repeated,

_"Lady Francis!"_, and England groaned,

_"And Lord Arthur..." _

* * *

_"It's the future and everything is weird."_ France sang out as he was holding a bunch of white hula-hoops around himself. He was also standing on a platform that, with the help of the Italy brothers, was spinning slowly.

The scene changed to Russia sitting in a chair, Lithuania and Estonia behind him. The large nation was dressed in a strange outfit with a strange accessory on his chin.

_"Check out this guy, he's got a metal beard!"_ France sang. Russia frowned a bit, scratching at the 'beard' and whining,

"This thing is itchy..."

* * *

_"I give good head-ache, I'll make you scream!"_ Francis sang as he tried to get out of the wheel-chair from earlier. Canada groaned,

"Papa, should you really be doing--?" Just then, Francis tripped and fell right on his face. But he got up and was able to sing,

_"Is this reality or just a fever dream?"_ France jumped up and began 'dancing', Canada slapped a hand to his forehead and shook his head softly. Then France shivered a bit and stopped his movements, asking, _  
_

"I like to jerk and twitch this is how I dance."

"_It's cold in here may I please put on some pants?"_

* * *

"_No!"_ Russia laughed, taking a swig from a vodka bottle he had found.

* * *

"_Chic, freak, sista, fierce, work those bitchy gams..."_ England was reading a piece of paper that Alfred had just handed to him. He then frowned and yelled, _  
"Francis, those were just some words that only gay men understand!"_

* * *

"_Bla bla bla hoo hoo he!"_ France sang, hula-hooping on the platform from earlier, _  
"Everybody look at me!"_ England found himself playing with Finland and Sweden's dog, Hanatamago, the poor creature had been dressed up like a psychotic clown. The gentlemanly nation groaned,

_"Random stuff, random stuff..._  
_Tell me have you had enough?!"_

* * *

Suddenly, England found himself in the same room as France and they were both singing and dancing randomly,

"_If I love you and you love me, then baby how can we go wrong?  
This chorus doesn't have anything to do with the rest of the song." _England huffed,

"_Completely unrelated…"_

"_I'm Lady Francis!" _France laughed, to which England sighed_, _

"_And I'm Lord Arthur…"_

* * *

They flipped to a scene that showed Russia basically trying to drown France in a bathtub. Inside the tub, Francis sang, _"__Sometimes we like to sing like we are underwater..." _

* * *

England was back in the spotlight and he read the teleprompter, _"You think your weird boy, but I'm weirder than you...  
Let me tell of the weird things that I like to do."_ England waited for the screen to change, then read,

"_Yesterday I went to church and made out with a nun?!"_ A woman dressed in nun's clothing walked towards him. England was a bit confused but he screamed when the woman removed the fabric from her face and revealed herself to be Nigeria, the African nation then tackling England to the floor.

* * *

_"Then I went up to the roof and stared into the sun?!"_ England found himself on the roof of his house and when he looked in the direction of the sun, he groaned, "Ouch!"

* * *

France chuckled before singing, _"__That is pretty weird but I got you beat..."_ The camera panned out, revealing France in an outfit made out of meat and sausages, _"I like to wear bathing suits made out of raw meat."_

* * *

"_I put on a tuxedo before I go to bed..."_ England was pulling the covers of the bed he was laying on over himself, now clad in a nice Armani suit. Then the scene changed to him writing out birthday cards to Shakespeare and George Orwell. _"I send out birthday cards to people who are dead?!"_

* * *

France was at a stove cooking a stew. But, instead of putting in meat, he placed in cleaning supplies, singing, _"__I like to eat brillo pads, that's how I got this voice!"_

* * *

England suddenly found himself with a bloody knife and a bleeding arm, singing, _"__Sometimes I like to cut myself but it's a fashion choice?!"_He then ran out of the room, yelling, "MEDIC!!!"

* * *

Back in the main room, England and France were dancing around again, the two of them singing, _"If I love you and you love me, then baby how can we go wrong?  
Were totally making this shit up, as we go along."_ England sighed as the music was ending,

"_We might have overdone it..."_

* * *

"And we're..." Estonia hummed as he put the final touches on the video, "Done!" France cheered,

"Congratulations, mes amis!!" Everyone cheered at their 'success' until Alfred noticed,

"Hey, where's Iggy?" They all looked around until Francis found a piece of paper that read,

"'Dear Frog,

Please lay off the drugs and leave me alone!!

-Arthur (England).'" France hummed before balling the letter up and already making up plans for his next music video.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Wow... Well, that was that! I hope that people enjoyed the randomness. Also, I'm taking requests, so if after you read the other parts of this (I posted parts two and three on the same day) you decide that you know a parody song that needs to be done, give me a message or a review! I hope that everyone liked it (please review...) **

**-Tyranno's girl. **


End file.
